ABUSED LOVE: PARODY
by OREOTWIGGY
Summary: PARODY OF DONO BIONICS ABUSED LOVE CONTAINS YURI AND FUTANARI IF YOU DONT LIKE THEN DONT READ


OLLLO IT IS I OREOTWIGGY HERE WITH ANOTHER ONE SHOT :) AND BY THE WAY THIS IS NOT MINE IT BELONGS TO MY SISTER THE SCREWED UP VERSION WHICH IS BELOW IS ALL MINE BUT IF YOU WANNA READ THE ORIGNAL GO TO MY PROFILE AND GO TO MY FAVORITE AUTHORS AND LOOK FOR DONOBIONIC SHE HAS IT THERE

INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE  
ENJOY \^.^/

* * *

Kaede Nagase was a seventeen year old girl. At school, she was a laid back friendly laid back ninja...But at home it was a whole different story. Kaede had an abusive mother drank way too much. So she was always drunk and never paid any attention to Kaede. She would beat on Kaede because she looked so much like her father who left them a long a long time ago. Sure Kaede the strongest girl in class 2-A but she wasn't strong enough to tell anyone about what happened at home. Not even her Mana her girl friend the only person who truly loved her...

**SLAP!**

slapped Kaede so hard she fell to the floor.

"Now, you stay here and shut up alright?" Ms. Nagase yelled. Kaede was crying as she rubbed her cheek. "Alright?!" Ms. Nagase boomed.

"Y-yes ma'am." Kaede said sniffing as she nodded her head. Ms. Nagase glared at her before leaving the house. "I'm leaving I'll be back when ever...you dyke." Ms. Nagase growled. Kaede flinched when she heard the door slam. Soon she just broke crying. Her eyes stung from the tears that just wouldn't stop.

"I'm so stupid I should have never told her I was dating Mana." Kaede mumbled, turning her head at the thought. Her breathing was heavy as she let the pain and angry tears stream down her face.

Suddenly she heard a thumping sound come from her window. Kaede stood up and made her way over. She opened it and saw Mana. "Hey." Mana smiled.

"Hey." Kaede sniffled.

Mana was wearing some long high top all black converse, with some gray jeans, a purple shirt, and a black hoodie. Mana climbed into Kaede's room and hugged her girl friend. When Mana puled back her smile fell. " Kaede, what happened to you?" Mana asked with concern.

"What do you mean?" Kaede said turning away from Mana.

"You have cuts and bruises, you're crying and it looks like some one slapped the taste out of you." Mana said turning Kaede back around softly. She held Kaede's cheek with the red mark. "Who did this to you?" Mana said putting her hands on Kaede's waist.

"I don't think I should say..." Kaede mumbled.

"Well, ok just remember that...you can tell me anything, you know that right?"

_' I should tell her...__I-I trust her...I shouldn't keep secrets like this.' Kaede thought_

"Right?" Mana asked again.

Kaede's tears came back as she fell in Mana's arms.

"Kaede..." Mana whispered catching her girlfriend. Kaede closed her eyes and let out a gasp as tears leaked from her eyes.

"My mom!" Kaede sobbed. "My mom... she's been beating me ever since I was little." Kaede sniffled.

Mana's eyes widen upon hearing this. "...And she's alway's neglecting me, drinking and calls me names. like today she called me a dyke..." Kaede paused as she looked up at Mana." All of this because I told her I'm in love with a girl." Kaede said wiping her eyes. Mana wrapped her arms around Kaede as Kaede cried into Mana's chest. "I... can't take this anymore... Mana, I'm not strong enough." she sobbed.

"Kaede you don't have to be strong by yourself." Mana said stroking Kaede's head softly. " I love you And I'll be strong for you. Anytime you feel that you have to cry, let me know and I'll come over here." Mana said softly.

"I love you too, Mana , thank you so much." Kaede smiled looking at Mana. Mana held Kaede's cheek again and she leaned forward to kiss her. Once their lips met, sparks flew... Mana pulled back and starred into Kaede's eyes.

"Do you want me to make it better?" Mana asked.

Kaede smiled and nodded.

"Where all did she hit you?"

"O-on my back and shoulders and on my arms." Kaede mumbled. Mana frowned at the thought of that woman hitting her girlfriend. Mana took off Kaede's shirt and started to massage Kaede's shoulders Kaede closed her eyes and tried to relax.

#A/N: SORRY TO BUT IN LIKE THIS BUT UH THE ORIGINAL HAS A LONG DETAILED YURI SCENE AND **_I'M NOT RE WRITING IT_ **IF YOU WANNA READ IT GO AND FIND IT IN MY PROFILE :) THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING#

**LATER...**

Kaede was in her bed in a big t shirt. When she awakened she went pale at the sight of the person she saw.

"Glad to see you awake." a voice said beside her.

"Hi... mom..." Kaede whispered.

Her mother wore a cold look on her face. She raised her hand and harshly slapped Kaede's cheek making Kaede turn her head sharply to the right. " Heard you and your "friend" last night when I came home. I wanted to come in here and slap some sense into the both of you. But I didn't." her mother smirked. "And it seems likek she's a heavy sleeper so she wouldn't notice me hurting you because you know you deserve it."

Kaede frowned. " I don't deserve the abuse you always give me. I didn't do anything to you. I take care of you when you're going through hangovers because all you do is get drunk. Unlike you Mana really loves me and cares about me." Kaede glared.

"Watch your self. After that heart touching speech, I think I should reward you."

Kaede tilted her head." Reward me? What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, just an all paid week to Hurtsville and also," Ms. Nagase started before walking over to where Mana was sleeping. With a scowl she lifted up Mana by the leg saying " And this, this is going in the trash with the rest of your prized objects." Ms. Nagase said shaking Mana in the air like a rag doll.

"You wouldn't." Kaede said with a gasp.

"Trust me I wou-" Ms Nagase, begun before falling over.

Kaede felt a pair of arms around her. "No one hurts or talks to Kaede like that." Mana glared.

"Mana... you kicked her very hard." Kaede gasped.

"Yes I did. I had too or else I would have felt all of my blood run out of my nose." Mana turned to Ms. Nagase who was still on the floor. "I can't believe this. You are Kaede's mother you should show her love and compassion. That's your job and you suck at it. You don't deserve Kaede. I'm surprised she hasn't left you yet."

Ms. Nagase looked at Mana before turning her face away as she begun to cry.

"Mom?" Kaede asked.

"I'm sorry ok? I always wanted to change my mean ways, but I can't. Ever since your father left us I just couldn't seem to go back to my caring self and that's when I turned to drinking. But seeing how that didn't work I started to harm you. No child should have to put up with that ever no matter who is hurting them. And the dyke thing was caused because I was jealous of your relationship with Mana. The main reason why I didn't allow it was because every time I saw her it reminded me of me and your father. It just makes me sad if you add in all of this sexual tension I became bitter." Ms. Nagase sobbed.

Kaede was at her side after she finished. "It's ok mom I understand. I didn't think that you were feeling this way at all."

"Can't I just shoot her already?" Mana asked.

"NO. PUT. THE. GUN. DOWN." Kaede said.

"Aww come on-"

"NO."

Mana sucked her teeth and placed the mini guns back into her shirt and pouted. "You got lucky, Ms Nagase." she grumbled.

Kaede moved to hug her mother."Mom I love you a lot but you really need to get some help."

gave a sad smile. "I will, I will I promise...But before I do that can you do something for me please?" she turns to face Mana.

"What is it?"

"Since I'm the adult of the house, you're gonna do what I say, because you know this my house."

"Yes I'm aware of that. What is it that you want you me to do?"

" I want you to have sex with me."

Mana gaped at her with wide eyes. Kaede opened her eyes. "WHAT?!" they both screamed.

"And you," she points dramatically at Kaede, " you're gonna watch."

"C-can't I just watch with my eyes closed?"

"No no you're gonna open them eyes today."

"Dang."

"I like your eyes opened." Mana said.

"Aww really?"

"Yea." Mana smiled.

"Alright that's enough back to me." Ms Nagase groaned.

" What makes you think I'm gonna do this for _you_ of all people?" Mana glared.

"Well you know, I'd have you'd like to continue to see Kaede but that's fine...or I could just keep hurting her instead, it's your call. I'll be back in ten minutes for you to get ready." with that Ms. Nagase left the room.

The two girls sat in silence for a while before Kaede spoke, "Mana what are you going to do?"

The other girl stopped her pacing in her boxers."I'm gonna hook up with your mother, I have too."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm gonna do it, just relax babe, trust me on this ok?"

"Ok Mana I trust you."

**TEN MINUTES LATER...**

Kaede was sitting between Mana when the door busted open and smoke slowly entered the bed room. A figure stood in the door way, in one of the famous poses.

"I'm Ms. Nagase, and in the name of my shattered heart you will have sex with me."

Mana's face turned completely red and she face palmed her fore head. "Why is your mom dressed liked Sailor Moon?"

"I thought we gave that away fifty years ago?"

"Nope I can still squeeze into it." smirked. She crawled into the bed making it squeak." By the way if your bed breaks I'm not buying you another one."

"Outstanding, mom." Kaede blushed.

"Alright let's get this over with." Mana said getting onto the bed as well.

"Just hurry up." the older female demanded. "And don't treat me like a virgin either, I've got thirty two years of life going on here."

Mana just glared at her.

"Stare at me all you want hon, but I have what Kaede doesn't a nice fine firm body." as she said this Ms. Nagase took off her costume and sat in nothing but her under wear. She had tons of fat jiggling every where. "I could show you how to improve your skills." she winks.

"I know I'm gifted I don't need you to tell me."

"Come on I'm not getting any younger."

"LADY YOU ARE **NOT** YOUNG!"

"Oh stop it you're making me blush."

Kaede tried so hard not to do anything she continued to sit in her corner.

" Hey keep those eyes opened." her mother said as she brought Mana down for a kiss. They began to create a rhythm when Kaede intervened.

"Alright stop this crappy attempt at sex with this godly creature. You can hurt me all you want and kiss her and what not but this, excuse me Mana, " Kaede went into Mana's boxers and pulls out her length, " and this belongs to me." Keade said calmly but in a threatening way.

" Fine so be it. You can have it, but I'll be back." Ms Nagase called on her giant goose and broke the window as she flew out.

"I hope she realizes that she's still naked."

"Well she'll get in the papers and eleven clock news, so whatever works for her is fine with me." Kaede sighed.

"It's all peachy again so let's go get some ice cream."

"Can we ride the Mana moblie?" Kaede smiled.

"Anything for you Kaede." Mana called for said vehichle to come and together they flew off into the sunset.

' _T__he things I do for my girlfriend, I swear. ' Mana_ thought.****

THE END  


* * *

****OKKKKAAYYY O_O THAT WAS NOT WEIRD AT ALL BUT I HAD FUN RE WRITING MY SISTER'S STORY I KNOW I'LL GET MURDERED FOR THIS XDXDXDXDDDDD  
#CLEARS THROAT# I WROTE THIS FOR ENTERTAINMENT REASONS ONLY NOT OFFENDED ANY NEGIMA OR SAILOR MOON FANS AT ALL I PROMISE IF YOU COULDN'T LAUGH AT THIS AT ALL THEN I DONT KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU. ANY WHO AGAIN AS STATED EARLIER THIS WAS A PARODY OF THE ORIGINAL STORY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AS MUCH AS I WROTE IT :) UNTIL NEXT TIME

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME JUST NOT VERY NASTY FLAMES \^.^/


End file.
